The place we belong
by Insomnikat
Summary: One does not simply enter into domesticity. Not if Sarada has any say about it. A small, KakaSaku one-shot, epilogue-ish follow-up to 'The roles we play'.


There were a few lose ends left purposefully at the end of The roles we play. TWO of them are addressed here.

Dedicated to everyone who made it through The roles we play and just need a little fluff to round off the experience.

* * *

A low, warning growl rouses Kakashi from his sleep. He opens an eye a slit and judges, based on how some of the darkness has been lifted from the bedroom, that there is still an hour or so before sunrise. He hears the rustling of sheets, a soft whimper, and the inevitable pitter-patter of little feet on the wooden floor. Stubbornly, he pulls himself closer to the warm body sleeping beside him and slides an arm possessively around her.

Little hands grab firmly onto his legs. Sarada clambers over him with practiced ease and, with deliberate force and determination, wedges herself between the two adults. Sakura half-laughs, half-yawns as the toddler pushes Kakashi's arm away with a fierce little cry and tucks herself into her mother's embrace. Kakashi grunts at tiny toes digging into his abdomen. With a defeated sigh, he rolls away and curls himself onto the edge of the bed.

"Poor Kakashi," Sakura chuckles softly. She strokes her little girl's hair fondly. Her legs extend beneath the sheets and fold over his in a sympathetic gesture. After a few breaths, both mother and daughter slip contentedly back to sleep.

Two pairs of feet on his body, however, do little to ease the discomfort of being banished to the edge of the bed. It's the third time to happen this week. Kakashi turns warily to eye the pensive-looking, tan-coloured dog crouched low by the door with its tail between its legs. The Rokudaime's first words of the day are rasped, heavy, and filled with disappointment for the ninken. "You're fired."

**—**

"She's just a little defensive," said Sakura as she pushed a cup of tea into his hand and brushed her lips reassuringly on his maskless cheek. "She doesn't understand why you went away. Only that I was sad."

Her soft, knowing smile tugged at Kakashi's heartstrings. He understands— the time apart when Sasuke returned had been some of the worst nights in Kakashi's life. With one hand, he cupped her chin gently and pulled her back to him for a tender kiss. His hand slid down her back and pressed her close.

If it was physically possible, he'd literally never let her go.

Their lips part with a contented sigh and Sakura wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She buried her face into his neck and savoured the warmth and comfort he exudes. "You should try to say goodbye this time," she murmured, her breath tickling the hair on his neck, and there is a hint more sadness than playfulness in the way her fingers twirl in his hair.

Kakashi's hands squeeze either side of her hips and pull her away just enough to capture her lips again in a deeper, more meaningful kiss. "I won't be gone long."

"Still."

He tucked a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear and nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Kakashi places a packed duffel bag down in the hallway and sits down to quietly slip on his sandals. The Hokage hat hangs loosely from his neck down his back.

A small cough announces the presence of the toddler standing nearby at her bedroom door. Sarada rubs tiny fists to sleepy eyes and notices immediately the hat and the duffel bag. There is accusation in the way her cheeks huff and her lips purse into a pout. "Bye-bye?"

Kakashi pulls her into a one-armed embrace and tousles her hair. "Yes. Bye-bye for now. But I'm coming back, okay? Take care of your mommy for me."

Sarada peered up at him for a long moment, two dark orbs absorbing and assessing everything while revealing surprisingly little. Kakashi sits still, holds her gaze, and for the span of that moment, sees the startling likeness to her father; the ever-sceptical Uchiha.

Kakashi releases a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when tiny hands eventually pat his arm in mimicked reassurance. Sarada nods and pulls herself from him. Without another word, she runs into the kitchen where Sakura is preparing breakfast.

There is a squeal of delight accompanied by laughter and Kakashi tries not to roll his eyes. He pulls the mask up over his face, grabs the bag, and quietly exits the apartment.

**—**

It is a few nights before Kakashi is able to wash away the weariness of travel under a warm shower. He'd longed and dreamed of climbing into bed and Sakura's waiting arms for days, but he lingered and soaked in the rejuvenating water a little longer than necessary... just in case.

His lips curl mischievously when he hears the bathroom door open behind him. Kakashi literally _feels_ her eyes on him; clinical at first, assessing his body for signs of new damage- then, appreciatively. Eagerly.

"Like the view?" Kakashi looked back just enough to flash a devilish grin.

Sakura's eyes brightened with laughter. "Hurry up," she chuckled and shook her head. "The bed is cold."

He finished and dried quickly, pulling on a fresh pair of pants to search his bag for a shirt. He swore he had a clean one coming in. Kakashi scratched his cheek thoughtfully and it occurs to him that Sakura might have taken it when she peeked in.

Quietly, he pads bare-footed into the darkened bedroom. Sure enough, Sakura is lying in bed, wearing his shirt and sleeping. "How domestic," he murmured as he slid onto the bed beside her and pulled the covers over them.

Without opening her eyes, Sakura curls into him. She settles her head on his outstretched arm and presses her back flush against his side. A long, contented sigh escapes her lips. Fingers reach to loosely fold over his and the shirt's neckline dips from her shoulder.

The light seeping through the bedroom window illuminates the exposed part of her back and shoulder. Kakashi traces with his fingers the smooth contours of her skin and presses soft, adoring kisses in their wake. "I missed you."

Sakura purrs and stretches languidly, but is already half-asleep and falling fast. Kakashi rolls onto his back and sighs a little in disappointment, a little in relief. It _was_ late, after all, and he'd had a long trip.

_"... Love you."_

If his hearing wasn't as good as it was, he might've missed the words that rolled out with her dreamy moan. His heart skipped a disbelieving beat. Kakashi swallows a lump in his throat and pulls her sleeping form into a tight embrace. She makes a small, tired sound of protest but quickly relaxes into his arms. It's the first time he's heard her say the words to him. Though she'd expressed her affections to him in all the other ways that mattered, never once leaving him to question or doubt, to hear them finally spoken from her lips is a revelation.

He buries his face in the exposed space between her shoulder and neck and relishes in her warmth and her softness; every fibre of her being completely relaxed, completely trusting in him. After a few moments, he rolls her back to her original position in the bed. It still amazes and frightens him, to have someone so special, so very precious to him; who would wait for him— _love_ him —and make sure he'd never be lonely again.

Heart content and soul as calm as it's ever been, Kakashi soon drifts into a peaceful sleep.

**—**

The first rays of morning move slowly across the room towards the bed. Kakashi wakes equally slow, hampered by a burden on his chest restricting his ability to breathe.

The last time he'd had such trouble was after he'd suffered excruciating pain from a genjutsu. The memory of a merciless blade under a crystallized, amethyst sky jolts Kakashi suddenly. He flexes instinctively and feels one outstretched arm pinned down firmly, his chest equally weighed, and both legs tangled in place. Kakashi's pulse spikes in panicked confusion as it dawns on him— he's trapped. He sucks in a ragged breath and, dazed and disoriented, feebly paws at his chest with his one free arm.

His hand latches onto something soft and warm. A small cry of objection is followed by small fingers and toes digging into his side. Kakashi grunts as it curls more tightly over his chest and settles, defiantly, back to sleep.

Grey eyes blinked and blinked again. He felt his pulse slow back to normal. It takes a moment to register what he's felt with what he sees: Sarada, sleeping on top of him and gripping his shirt possessively. Kakashi's hand strokes apologetically down the toddler's back and an indignant huff escapes her slightly pouted lips.

Sakura giggles and props herself up on her elbows, freeing his other arm. "You've been missed." She yawns and stretches out next to him, resting her head on the adjoining pillow. Her green eyes seem unnaturally bright and alert for first thing in the morning. "Do you want me to take her?"

Kakashi looks back down at the sleeping little girl. He'd forgotten to summon his ninken when he arrived last night. The fact that the toddler had been able to surprise the Hokage while he was sleeping was telling about her potential as a shinobi… and perhaps, he thought begrudgingly, how lax he'd gotten when in the apartment.

Love had a way of taking down defenses. Sakura saw the frown forming on his brow and placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Kakashi turned to her and a smile spread lazily across his face. "No worries."

He lifted himself up a little and used both hands to gently move the toddler into a more comfortable position beside him. She mewled with mild displeasure but nuzzled into his side contentedly. Silver-white brows rose curiously but with pleasant surprise.

The bed shifts slightly as Sakura pulls herself flush against Kakashi again and settles her head on his shoulder. One leg folds possessively over his as she reaches across his chest to caress her daughter's face.

Sandwiched between two lovely females, Kakashi chuckles at the irony. It's not EXACTLY like he imagined in the _Icha Icha_ novels, but the joy it gives him is close. He could get used to waking up this way. Kakashi bows his head in resignation and brushes his lips over Sakura's hair.

"This is fine."

Besides, there's no place else he'd rather be.

**—**

* * *

**A/N:** This series continues but FF doc manager is hell so I am no longer updating it here. If you'd like to read more, please continue the series on Ao3: insomnikat, "/series/1588960"


End file.
